Beetle Bound
by Acherona
Summary: Naruto returns from a mission late and on top of everything he missed his and his lovers one year anniversary, that warrants a punishment…At least that’s what our blonds’ lover think. Smutty and fluffy oneshot.


**Disclaimer**– I do not own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning**- Boyxboy lovin', sex between males and a possible overdose of fluff.

**AN** - This was written for Strailo over at Y! for the Holiday swap club. I hope you all will like it.

Please enjoy!

**Beetle Bound**

Naruto almost fell down on his knees and kissed the ground when he saw the giant gates of Konoha loom in the distance. The blond was tired, dirty, hungry and just plain annoyed. The mission that the old hag had sent him on had taken a lot longer and been much more grueling than she'd said it would be. Worst of all was that Naruto had missed s:t Patrick's day while he was away, s:t Patty's being one of the few holidays that he actually liked…Who wouldn't like a holiday where it was practically mandatory to get sloshed and make an ass out of one self? It was one of the few days if the year when he felt that he wasn't being judged, he could relax and have fun like a normal person. Another reason why Naruto was so depressed and bone tired was that his one year anniversary with his lover had come and gone while he was away, he felt more than horrible for missing that.

The blond didn't have too many people that were precious to him and because of that he'd gladly bend over backwards for the ones he did have; he'd do anything to make them happy. Knowing that he'd disappointed and maybe hurt his most precious person by not being there for such a milestone in their relationship caused his heart to ache with a dull throb in his chest.

Sighing in relief as he finally made it into the village he nodded to the poor saps in the guard booth by the gate before hurrying down the street. With a few simple hand signs he created a clone and sent in it with the mission report to Tsunade, he didn't have the energy to face the hag right now. All Naruto wanted to do was to go home, shower, fall into bed and hopefully figure out something spectacular to do for his lover to make up for his absence.

As Naruto climbed up the stairs that led to his gritty apartment he thought about his love. The blond had never expected to fall in love with his boyfriend and he'd never in his wildest dreams imagined that the man could ever return his feelings. Amazingly enough he was loved back and he thanked all the fates out there every day for that fact.

Pushing his ragged wooden front door opened Naruto was greeted by a cold, dark and lonely apartment, he didn't live together with his lover but Naruto hoped that they were moving in that direction. He wanted to share all aspects of his life with his loved one and he hoped that his boyfriend felt the same. Naruto only turned a few lights, enough to see where he was going as he stalked towards the bedroom, dropping his clothes haphazardly on the floor as he went. He gazed at the soft bed longingly but bypassed the temptation and walked into the small bathroom instead.

The blond walked to the shower and turned the water on; he sat down on the folded down lid of the toilet seat and waited for the water to turn scolding hot. He felt the need to really scrub himself down, to try to be clean again. He had been forced to take a life on this mission and that always left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Every time it happened it felt as if one more piece of him was chipped away and made him less human. Sighing again Naruto stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over him, he knew that this was a part what being a Shinobi was but he still hated it, he also knew that if he had to he would do the exact same thing again.

Grasping for the soap and the shampoo Naruto washed himself and felt twenty pounds lighter as the travel dirt and the grime swirled down the drain pipe, he only wished he could get rid of the memories of this mission as easily. After standing in the scalding water for about ten minutes he finally began to feel warm again and he stepped out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom. Reaching into a cupboard he pulled out the first towel he could find and smirked a bit when he saw that it was an emerald green one, seemed like he could pay a small private homage to s:t Pat's day after all. He hurriedly dried himself of before wrapping the green piece of cloth around his slender waist. Naruto's sunshine blond hair was standing on all ends since he didn't bother to comb it after rubbing it with the towel. The blond looked himself over in the mirror and gave his glass twin a dazzling smile before padding out to the bedroom again.

Goose-bumps appeared on his skin since the air in the bedroom was decidedly cooler than the steamy bathroom he'd just left. As Naruto stood by the bed trying to decide if he should go directly to sleep or make his way to the kitchen for some sort of food he heard a strange buzzing sound. Before he had any time to react he was pressed up against the wall unable to move, held in place by buzzing and swarming Kikai.

Looking up with blazing blue eyes Naruto watched his lover leaning against the door post. He'd left his over sized hooded jacket in the other room, showing of a lean, slightly muscled torso and his dark, round glasses were dangling nonchalantly from pale fingertips.

"I thought that we'd agreed that using the bugs was cheating." Naruto growled but he couldn't help the way his stomach flipped or his heart sped up at the sight of his loved one.

Shino just shrugged and walked further into the room, locking his eyes with Naruto's blue ones. Shino's eyes were amazing and as always Naruto went weak in the knees just looking into them. Their color was molten gold, surrounded by long pitch black lashes that made the unusual color stand out even more. Naruto felt pride and satisfaction in knowing that he was the only one allowed the privilege of seeing those incredible eyes.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked in a smooth voice that was barely above a whisper. His gaze roamed over Naruto's body as if checking for hidden injuries.

"Yeah I'm okay, I promise." Naruto answered, a warm feeling spreading through him at Shino's concern.

The bugs holding Naruto in place shifted some, pushing Naruto's wrists higher up the wall making him arch his back to stay somewhat comfortable.

"You know," Shino said as he walked closer to the immobilized blond. "You have been naughty, not coming home when you said you would. I think you need to be punished."

Naruto wanted to be annoyed and tell Shino to let him go but instead he felt the brunet's words travel straight to his cock which immediately started to tent out under the towel. _'Traitor'_ Naruto thought as he glanced down at the appendage that seemed to have a life of its own.

Shino also watched the blonds' swelling arousal and a small smile played around his full lips. "Now what should we do to punish you?" The bug wielder asked almost playfully as he moved to stand right in front of the bound blond, letting his hot breath wash over golden skin. Long slender fingers moved to caress Naruto's neck before slowly moving down his chest, circling his bellybutton with teasing featherlike touches and then up again. Naruto shivered, he had a thing about hands, they turned him on and Shino's hands were beautiful. Slender and pale, with long fingers and square blunt, nails, the hands had been the first thing that attracted Naruto to Shino. He'd caught a glimpse of them on a mission once and after that he hadn't been able to take his eyes of them, he'd gone so far as making up lame excuses so that he could get to see them. The first time Shino had touched him with those hands he'd come in his pants and their caresses still made him shiver and shake.

Naruto tried to arch into Shino's feather light touches but the bugs held him in a steady grip and prevented him from moving. He knew that if he really wanted to he could call on Kyuubi's chakra and be free within seconds but there was something enticing about being restrained and losing control, especially when you knew you could trust the restrainer completely. The Kikai buzzed and Naruto gave them a worried glance.

"They're not gonna…you know…leg eggs or something, where they're not supposed to." He asked almost pleadingly.

"What, do you think? That they're the Easter bunny?" Shino replied with an eye roll. "Of course they won't lay eggs anywhere on your body, sometimes I do worry about your intelligence."

"Hey! No need to get nasty," Naruto huffed but then he smiled a brilliant smile that almost dazzled the other man. "Do you know…This is probably the most you have spoken in months."

"Maybe," Shino admitted with a tiny smile. "I just don't find it worth while to speak when you're not here." A small blush covered the brunet's pale cheeks and Naruto found the sight adorable. The blush vanished as quickly as it came and Shino got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Now about your punishment…"

Shino leaned closer and kissed Naruto's neck, sucking gently on his pulse-point. The blond groaned and tilted his head so that Shino would have more access to the golden column. While Shino was licking and nipping his hands wandered over Naruto's body and pulled the towel away from his waist and tossed it in a corner. Shino's hand found Naruto's straining erection and he gave the shaft a couple of tugs relishing in the moans that spilled from Naruto's mouth. The blond was so aroused now that he was panting uncontrollably and leaning into Shino's every touch.

Blue eyes flew open when Shino suddenly stepped away from him and went to sit down on the edge of Naruto's bed, facing the blond. Naruto squirmed; he wanted to get loose, to make his way to Shino and his glorious touches again.

Golden eyes watched the struggling blond with a mixture of heat and amusement, Shino loved that he could get Naruto this needy, this wanton for his touches. He wondered briefly if Naruto knew what power he held over the bug wielder. He didn't think so; Naruto had always been clueless about his own beauty and appeal, something that only makes him more attractive in the brunet's eyes.

"Look at me Naruto, this is punishment remember." Shino said as he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down to his knees. Naruto's eyes were riveted on the hard cock that rose from its nest of dark curls, straining and already leaking. Shino spread his legs wide as he fisted his own arousal, groaning at the sensation.

Naruto was going crazy! Seeing Shino touch himself like that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, he wanted to be the one stroking that glorious cock, to taste it. He watched as Shino's hand worked faster and faster up and down that glistening shaft and his other hand went lower to play with his soft balls. Even of Tsunade herself would burst through the door this moment Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to look away. Naruto's own member was harder than stone and leaking precum just from watching the show that his loved one was putting on.

By now sweat was running down Shino's face and neck and he was lifting his hips pushing himself into the touch of his hand, his eyes were locked on Naruto's though as he worked himself towards completion. Naruto's muscles were trembling as he watched Shino and when he saw the brunet's balls tighten and seed burst out from the man's cock in thick white ribbons the blond surprised them both by coming too from the sight alone.

The blond slumped against the wall as he tried to recover from the force of his orgasm, never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he could climax from watching his lover beat off.

Shino called the bugs away and like a shimmering cloud they left the hold they had on Naruto and flew to the corners of the room, waiting for Shino to call them back inside his body. Shino walked over to his spent lover, lifted him up and carried him to the bed. He placed Naruto in the middle of the bed before crawling on top of him, wanting to feel as much skin against his own as possible. "I've missed you." He whispered into soft golden hair.

Tanned arms shot up and wrapped themselves around the brunet's shoulders. "I've missed you too; you have no idea how much."

Shino leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's, nibbling gently on Naruto's bottom lip, coaxing the blonds' lips to part so that he could deepen the kiss. Naruto greedily responded to the sweeps of Shino's tongue, moaning deep in his throat as the other man mapped out every crevice of his mouth and tangling their tongues together.

Kissing Shino was like a drug, Naruto knew he was addicted and that he'd never get enough of the other's taste. Shino seemed to feel the same as he enjoyed Naruto's mouth slowly and totally, exploring it with leisurely sweeps of his tongue.

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest and he spread his legs to give the other more room. He then twisted their positions to that they were on their sides, facing each other, that position made it easier to touch and play.

Naruto knew how sensitive Shino's nipples were and therefore he caressed the little nubs gently and watched with hooded eyes as they immediately tightened into raspberry red peaks. Unable to resist he leaned down and swiped his tongue across one erect nub and reveled in the soft moans Shino let out in response. Naruto couldn't hold back a satisfied smirk as Shino gasped out his name.

Naruto let his hands wander all over the other's heated skin; he caressed Shino's toned stomach until he reached the brunet's reawakened erection. He stroked a single finger up the vein on the underside of rigid length and felt Shino shudder under his touch and arch his back and hips to prolong the touch.

"Who's punishing who now? Naruto whispered huskily, his blue eyes had gone almost black with arousal and need and only a tiny ring of blue color could be seen around the dilated pupil.

"Naruto…" Shino growled and reached for the blond to pull him up into another kiss. When the kiss ended and they both were panting for breath Shino gently rolled Naruto onto his stomach. He arranged the blond so that he was on his hands and knees and positioned himself behind his golden lover. Shino ran his calloused hands over Naruto's back and sides until he stopped at the swell of the blonds' ass. He bent down and placed a kiss on the tiny pink rosebud hidden there, smirking as Naruto broke out in goose-bumps from his touch. Separating the tanned cheeks more Shino laved his tongue over the blonds' opening feeling Naruto's muscles spasm as he gently prodded the entrance open with his tongue. Naruto was clawing the sheets with sharp nails as pleasure wracked his body and his member was dripping precum. His whole universe revolved around Shino and the magical things that the bug wielder was doing to him at the moment.

Growing impatient Shino rummaged through the drawer on the bedside table until he found the small container of lube. Hastily he coated his fingers with the slick substance and then he smeared generous amount of the lube around Naruto's tight entrance. When Shino thought the blond was slick enough he carefully pressed his index finger inside the scorching heat. Naruto tensed at the intrusion and let out a small hiss. Shino continued to thrust his finger into Naruto until he felt the muscles yield a bit. Then he gently added a second finger and finally a third into Naruto, twisting and scissoring his fingers to stretch the tight passage trying to get Naruto ready for something bigger than fingers.

Naruto tensed again, it had been a long time since they had done this and it felt almost as uncomfortable as it had the first time. He knew that Shino would bring him pleasure but he just needed some time to adjust.

"Shh, try to relax honey," Shino crooned soothingly as he curled his fingers in a different angle inside Naruto as he searched for that special spot that he knew would make the blond pant in want and pleasure. Suddenly Naruto cried out and thrust back against Shino's fingers as he arched his back almost painfully. Shino tickled Naruto's prostate a few times reveling in how the blond writhed beneath him before withdrawing his fingers.

"No…No Please don't stop!" Naruto pleaded as he thrust his ass backwards in search of Shino's touch.

With shaking fingers Shino quickly slathered more lube onto his cock before slowly easing his engorged erection into Naruto not stopping until he was balls deep inside the hot velvety passage. Naruto was so tight and he gripped Shino's cock so tightly that it almost hurt but it was a very sweet pain. As Naruto relaxed, Shino slowly withdrew until only the heart-shaped head of his member remained before thrusting back inside. He tried to keep the pace slow and steady but it was hard when he wanted nothing more than to pound his sweet blond through the bed.

"Oh fuck! More, Shino…Please," Naruto panted, rocking back against Shino's every thrust. The bug wielder was hitting his prostate almost constantly with the blunt head of his cock and the stimulation was keeping Naruto teetering on the edge of orgasm but not enough to actually make him climax.

"You want more? I'll give you more my love," Shino growled low in his throat as he suddenly rammed his cock into Naruto, causing the Kyuubi container to scream in pure ecstasy as the thrust speared him deeper and harder than before. Naruto could feel his spine tingling, his toes curling and his balls tightening as he rushed towards release. Shino could feel his own orgasm approaching so he grasped Naruto's erection and stroked it in rhythm with his deep thrusts into Naruto. He also bent down and bit down on Naruto's neck as he fucked him, he wanted to mark the fox as his, and the world should see that Naruto was taken.

The double stimulation was too much for Naruto. When he felt Shino's sharp white teeth pierce his skin he couldn't hold back anymore and he cried out loudly as his release hit. White ribbons of come erupted from his cock coating Shino's hand and spilling onto the orange bed-sheets. Shino almost roared and thrust even harder as Naruto's passage clenched tightly and rippled around his cock. Shino finally came shouting Naruto's name to the ceiling. Shino's heart was pounding like thunder in his ears and he tried desperately to catch his breath. Afraid that he would be too heavy for the blond Shino gently withdrew from Naruto and collapsed onto the bed next to his love.

Naruto was also a panting mess but he managed to turn around and place his head on Shino's sweaty chest. He grabbed the brunet's hand and interlaced their fingers together. Everything was right with Naruto's world as long as he could lie like this feeling Shino's heartbeat against his ear.

"Welcome back love, and happy anniversary." Shino whispered as he nuzzled Naruto's hair.

"Thank you, it's good to be back…And happy anniversary to you too!" Naruto placed small butterfly kisses on Shino's chest.

Suddenly Shino turned around and started rummaging through the pockets of his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, fearing that Shino was about to leave.

Shino turned back to the blond and placed a small object in his hand. Naruto opened his curled fingers and saw a simple silver colored key lying in his palm; he looked up at Shino questionly.

"I think it's time for you to come home." Shino said somberly.

"Y-you mean…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence.

"I want to wake with you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. I have spoken with my father and we're more than ready to welcome you into the Aburame clan. Please Naruto come home with me, let's share our lives both the good and the bad."

Naruto could feel tears filling his eyes and he hated himself for being such a sap. Shino was offering him everything he'd ever dreamed of, a home, a family, a place to belong and someone to love and share his everyday troubles with. He reached up and pulled Shino down for a tender kiss as he nodded his head feverishly. He laughed and cried at the same time as he kissed Shino wherever he could reach. Soon the lovers were lost in each other again and panting along with loving whispers was heard through the dark room.

In the corner the Kikai buzzed happily.

**The End**

**AN** - There you have it, part of the prompt for this holiday swap was that the story had to contain some mentioning of s: t Patrick's Day and or Easter and this was what I came up with. Thank you so much for reading, please review!


End file.
